


Many Shades of Westeros

by orphan_account



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cock Worship, Dom! Arya, Dom! Beric, F/F, F/M, Ficlets, Grumpy! Stannis, Insert Bob's Burgers Thanksgiving song here, Inspired by a funny tweet I saw on Twitter last night, Light Bondage, Lysa is a dog person, M/M, Oberyn is a cat person, Original House Stark Character(s) - Freeform, Pegging, Sassy! Loras, Sub! Gendry, Sub! Ramsay, Thanksgiving
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A collection of game of thrones stories.





	1. Renly/Loras

“Loras, stop being dramatic and pick an outfit already or we’ll actually be late instead of fashionably late.” The youngest Baratheon brother called to his partner as he sat in the living room of their apartment flipping through GQ as his better half rifled through their closet for the perfect outfit even though Renly thought every outfit was perfect. 

“Renly Steffon Baratheon! Did you just call me dramatic?!”

“Babe-”

“I think it's hypocritical of you to call me dramatic when you made such a big deal about having dinner with my parents!”

“That's different! You were introducing me to your parents as your boyfriend!”

“How is that any different from now?” Loras asked his bearded beau as he held up two shirts, one green and one blue, for him to choose from of which he picked the blue since he's always liked his little flower in blue and in usual Loras fashion he throws the blue one to the side clearly choosing the green one. 

“My family already knows that you're my husband...besides this is Stannis and Davos’s moment.” 

“I can't believe after almost ten years of turning up his nose at us he chooses now to come out of the closet.” 

“Have you seen Davos? He's the poster boy for DILFs with that beard of his!”

“Do you think I should grow a beard?”

“If I wanted to spend the rest of my life with a bearded Tyrell I would’ve gotten with Willas!” Renly retorted in a stern tone as he tossed the magazine back onto the coffee table before giving the twink a look as if daring him to do it over his dead body he was the one with the beard in the relationship and honestly he didn't know if there was enough room in their relationship for two beards. 

“As if Oberyn would have let that happen! So no to the beard?”

“If you grow a beard how will I be able to tell you apart from all the other Tyrells who have a beard?”

“Easy, I'll be the one sucking your dick!”

“Quite the comedian!”

“Oh, darling didn't you know? I'm the funny one and you’re the pretty one!” Loras Tyrell gushed as he strolled across the apartment until he was face to face with his soulmate foreheads touching until eventually, their lips met throwing the two into a passionate makeout session.


	2. Stannis/Davos

“No.”

“Oh, come on, Stannis.” 

“Absolutely not!” 

“But Stannis!” Davos Seaworth whined on the other side of the bathroom door where his partner had barricaded himself true the middle Baratheon brother enjoyed the Christmas preparations with the Seaworth’s well enough and his heart did flutter watching his Shireen have a good time with Davos's sons but there was one tradition he wouldn't be caught dead doing hence the barricading himself.

“Don’t try to convince me!”

“You're being ridiculous, Stannis!”

“Oh, now I'm being ridiculous? A few minutes ago I was childish! Which is it, Davos?” 

“You listen to me, Stannis Ormund Baratheon! You're not going to ruin our first Baratheon-Seaworth Christmas together by refusing to wear a stupid sweater! So march your ass out of that bathroom so we can take our Christmas card picture!” The father of seven called to his partner in a tone that he meant business (one that his older boys heard quite a lot when they still lived at home) as he knocked with one hand while clutching the sweater in his other hand.

For a while everything quiet as if nobody was really in the bathroom and he was just yelling at an empty room Davos began to worry once the brooding man didn't say anything about him using his full name which he hated and would usually bite his head off if he used it maybe he shimmied out the bathroom window but now that Seaworth thought about it Stannis would never do that preferring to handle things like an adult, oh the irony was finally setting in but was interrupted by the opening of the door revealing a disgruntled Stannis.

“Okay! I'll wear the stupid thing if you promise to never use my full name ever, ever, ever again!”

“Scouts honor!”

“You never told me you were in the scouts.”

“That's because I wasn’t!”


	3. Beric/Ramsay

“If you want me to give in, you’ll have to make me!” Ramsay Bolton hissed at the older man as he knelt in the middle of the room with his hands cuffed behind his and a spreader bar between his legs to make sure he is a good boy for the bearded man with reddish gold hair and an eye patch one late October night.

Of course, the pair didn't start out like this oh no the young Bolton was a bundle of raw emotions and hate towards who Beric could never tell but all he saw when he first met the Dreadfort boy he was a ball of clay ready to be molded into perfection under his master's watchful eye.

Approaching him at first was difficult sure Ramsay would show up once a week like clockwork at the leather bar Dondarrion would frequent looking to fight any burly chested biker he laid his eyes on sure your first thought would be that Bolton wanted to blow off some steam but that was quickly dismissed after Beric caught sight of the boys straining erection one when it hit him - this kid thrived on pain of fucking course he was a masochist. 

After building up the courage for a month the man with the purple lightning tattoo he finally approached the boy from Dreadfort on a particularly rough night which went hand in hand with him being shit faced drunk and remarkably it only took one whisper from him for Ramsay fucking Bolton to go home with him.

“Oh, Ramsay, by the time I get down with you I won't have to!” Beric Dondarrion replied as he crouched down in front of his pet before rubbing his bloody pointer finger across the pale boy's lips as eyes the color of moonstone stared up at him with lustful eyes before opening his mouth allowing the finger entrance.


	4. Jaime/Brienne

“If your worried about getting pregnant, don’t worry, I’ll take care of you.”

“Very funny, Brienne!”

“Whatever happens, just know this is your fault.”

“How is it my fault?!”

“You're the one who wanted to try pegging in the first place! So don't come whining to me if you're sore in the morning!” The blonde haired amazon retorted as she approached her lover from behind as he hovered over the bed on just his hands and knees inspecting the two slightly tanned globes that is his ass before she scooched up behind him to begin the prep.

Reaching to her right Brienne Tarth snatched the small bottle of lube off the side table before carefully squirting a tiny bit onto her index and middle finger so that she could prep Jaime who at this very moment was gripping the bed sheets as if expecting the absolute worse in this situation. 

With a smug look on her face, she grabbed a handful of Lannisters left cheek spreading it a little bit giving her a perfect view of his pretty pink hole before smearing a little across the pucker then the rest inside making sure this adventure goes as smooth as possible not wanting to scare him away. 

“Soooooooooo…how’s…things?”

 

“This totally isn’t weird or anything.”

“Am I your first?”

“Relax, Jaime, it's not like I'm going to ruin you for other women.”


	5. Theon/Jon

“Your dicks so good…”

“Don't you dare.”

“Daddy.” The Ironborn youth moaned as a flash of disobedience and lust washed over him as he continued to worship, in his opinion, the most perfect cock with a few licks here and there while continuing to stroke said cock he watched his lover with a smug look loving that he make the honorable Ned Stark's nephew come so undone. 

Of course, Theon wasn't only with Jon because he's a size queen he could make a long ass list of reasons of things he loved about Snow but because after years of panting after his best friends cousin he wasn't going to let this dark-haired Adonis go especially now that he knows how “equipped” he is. 

“Stop staring at me like that!”

“But you’re so cute when you blush like that.”

“Theon, stop talking.”

“I don’t feel like it.” Greyjoy responded in a mischievous tone as he went back to worshiping Snows now flaccid dick but that didn't bother him much it wouldn't stay that way for long if the way it was twitching as he began to work it again was anything to go by.


	6. Ned/Cersei

Moat Cailin ~ 321 A.C.

Cersei Lannister Stark, Lady of Moat Cailin, never held a grudge against her husband for wedding and bedding her at fifteen her father had just caught her and her twin in a tryst and he was at his wit's end with her so of course when he learned that she had gotten pregnant from the incestuous affair he acted fast marrying her to the eighteen-year-old second son of Lord Stark as a last attempt at preserving her honor. 

While Ned wasn't as handsome as Jaime or as wild as Brandon he treated her right especially during their wedding which took place during the Tourney of Harrenhal with practically anyone who is anyone in attendance watching as they both said their vows before her Lion of Lannister cloak was removed and replaced by the Direwolf of Stark though it transformed once they settled in Moat Cailin it changed from just one gray direwolf on a field of white to two white ones on a dark green background fitting that they kept the direwolf to show that they are still Stark’s even if they descend from a second son. 

Several months later in the middle of the night, Cersei gave birth to a chubby baby girl sporting the traditional Lannister looks with the exception of the tiny honey-colored poof of hair she had no clue that her Lord husband had been keeping an eye on her during the birth until he announced him once the midwife and maester left introducing himself to the babe for the first time surprisingly the two got on well so much so that he named her Alarra, a strong northern name, and for the first few months of her life never left Eddard's side.

Never in her life did the southron lady ever think she would enjoy motherhood but that mood changed slowly with every picnic, every lullaby she sang and every bath but the exact moment she would pinpoint of that Cersei truly loved her daughter was when the three of them went to meet Brandon Stark's wife, Catelyn Tully, another southron lady a few months after the wedding she could tell that Lady Catelyn was upset at the sight of them here was a man who would never have the titles that his brother would have yet he already had one child and another one on the way if the sight of Ned's very pregnant wife was to go by it absolutely thrilled her. 

They were blissfully asleep when the second child decided to appear causing the golden lady to think maybe this was beginning to become a trend which dear gods she hoped it wasn't because just once she’d like to give birth during the day with the sun shining through the window thankfully after nine hours of pushing and breathing a pair of twins laid in her arms both had the northern look (dark hair, gray eyes, and a long face) appropriately called Eddard and Arya. 

Right away it was established the heir to Moat Cailin would be nicknamed Edd not wanting another Greatjon-Smalljon situation on their hands besides Cersei always thought it was stupid that Brandon and Benjen were the only northern boy's names that were popular amongst the Starks, of course, Alarra was just happy that she had other kids to play with meanwhile Ned was adorably wrapped around both little Edd and Arya's finger. 

And now forty years later Lady Stark of Moat Cailin didn't care that it has been years since she saw Casterly Rock or her extended family numerous letters sent by said family kept her grounded whenever she ever had the urge to leave of course that rarely happens since she spends most of her time running the household, keeping her religion and teaching her grandchildren what their maester couldn't.


	7. Sansa & Arya

“Thanks a lot, Arya, now I can't show my face at Costco ever again!”

“Stop acting as if it's the end of the world! Every time we go there you always complain that Sam's Club is better...so in a way, I did you favor.” 

“That's not the point! Costco is closer, now I have to drive all the way across town just to score a bargain!” 

“Stop complaining.” The youngest Stark sister muttered as she followed her older sister into their shared apartment with both arms full of groceries more food than usual since they haven't been able to shop for a couple of weeks due to their busy schedules being jammed packed with numerous lectures, classes and part-time jobs they got since they didn't want to live off their trust funds. 

Originally Arya wanted a place of her own but of course, her parents, who had been college students once upon a time, knew what kind of trouble an eighteen-year-old away from home for the first time especially her could get into so they made her a deal either go to White Harbor and stay at home or go to Aegon Targaryen and stay with Sansa it's safe to say that she chose the latter. 

“You asked that lady if her son was a rescue!” 

“He was on a leash, Sansa!”

“That doesn't make it less offensive, Arya!”

“The profanity wasn’t necessary but thank gods she didn't sic him on me.”


	8. Lysa/Oberyn

“Why are you crying over a cat?”

*You don't understand, Lysa, it has a mustache!” Forty-one-year-old Oberyn Martell emotionally explained to his wife as he held up the tiniest black and orange kitten that had a perfect white mustache one Sunday morning as the two looked around their local animal shelter as they usually do when they weren't hopping from child's event to child's event. 

The youngest Tully sister doesn't even know what she was doing amongst the cats that was usually Oberyn's territory while she combed through the dogs trying unsuccessfully to find one to replace the many Irish Setters her family had running around Riverrun but so far no one caught her eye. 

It would pretty hypocritical of her to get a dog now after years of telling her numerous kids and step kids that they didn't have enough room for an animal only to buy one now her sons will refuse to call her once a week and her daughters would guilt her to the max with pictures of kids playing with their childhood pets.

“So?”

“So?! It has a mustache! I have a mustache! It was meant to be!”


	9. Thanksgiving

“NOBODY is to bring up politics this year.” Maege Mormont warned her daughters as the sound of vehicles pulling up alerted the family that their holiday guests had arrived as the women worked to set up for the dinner since this year Maege had lost the coin toss to see who would host Thanksgiving hence why everyone was gathering at the old Mormont homestead.

The short, stout woman with graying brown hair that always seemed to be up in a bun knew that this would be a herculean task seeing as her girls couldn't go long with arguing with each and since they hadn't seen their uncle and cousins since last year just added fuel to the fire making her wonder if she should have just stopped after having two kids but then she remembered how lonely just having one sibling was. 

“Then what would we talk about?”

“Anything but that!”

“Damn!”

“Lyanna, language!” She scolded her youngest daughter who was barely in middle school and already a handful who at the moment was setting the table while the others bustling around the kitchen putting finishing touches on all the dishes while taking breaks to make sure the few grandkids they had given her weren't destroying the living room.

There were only two reasons why she put the ban on that specific topic the first was because arguments tended to get a little physical in this family especially if it involved politics (2016 was a tough year) and secondly Maege figured Jeor deserved a little break from whatever drama his family was going through. 

“Aw, but we finally have a chance to ask Jorah what the hell he was thinking when he voted for Trump!”

“We're not supposed to tell each other who we voted for, Alysane!”

“Lyra, don't be stupid.”

“Alysane don’t call Lyra stupid! Lyra don't just assume that he voted for Trump!” The eldest Mormont daughter, Dacey, scolded her younger sisters sensing that her mother was getting a little worn down from running interference this early in the day while she gave her homemade pie one last look over before popping it into the oven above the turkey.

“Dace, you can tell he voted republican from a mile away!”

“Jorelle.”

“Hell, it wouldn't surprise me if he owned a MAGA hat himself!” 

“Stop arguing! I said no politics!” Maege finally got a word in edgewise albeit while almost yelling causing a silence to go over everyone before going to answer the door and maybe pour herself a drink afterward.


	10. Arya/Gendry

“Your ass is going to be seven different shades of red after that little stunt.”

“You’re so fucking hot when you’re mad.”

“You better shut that pretty little mouth before I put it to work, doll.”

“Yes, sir!” Gendry responded to the woman standing in front of him all dressed up in leather looking like sex on legs as he kneeled in front of her after making a hasty retreat back to their apartment after he spent half of their night out teasing her by whispering naughty things to her while their friends surround them paired with him occasionally rubbing up against random strangers just to see jealousy flash across Arya’s face. 

At first, their relationship wasn't focused on dominance and submission hell it really wasn't even sexual they were just friends from college who worked at the same bar things didn't really change until one night while dressed in her infamous leather manhandled some asshole but just seeing that made Gendry want to get down on his knees and just worship her like a good sub would. 

“Would you look at that? Anger does fuel me.” 

“Please, just… touch me.”

“Are you sure? Once we start, I might not be able to stop.” 

 

“I didn’t know you were so sensitive.” The muscular sub responded as he rubbed his face on her upper thigh close to her core as if he was a pup seeking approval from its owner they had never tried puppy play during one of their scenes though he was sure his Stark would approve of it if it meant overpowering him. 

“Saddle up doll.”


End file.
